


No Competition

by Kookykrumbs



Series: Dark Fate - Missing Scenes [4]
Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator Dark Fate, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Confessions of the heart, F/F, Jealousy, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookykrumbs/pseuds/Kookykrumbs
Summary: Dani struggles with Grace’s revelation about the person she loved and left behind.
Relationships: Grace & Dani Ramos, Grace/Dani Ramos
Series: Dark Fate - Missing Scenes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557193
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	No Competition

** No Competition **

****

**Summary:** Dani struggles with Grace’s revelation about the person she loved and left behind. This is a missing scene right after the “killbox” conversation and before the target practice session. This fic assumes that they all spent at least one night in Carl’s home.

**Author’s Notes:** This is the fourth installment in my Dark Fate – Missing Scenes series. Usually these are all stand-alones, however, this does reference an interaction between Dani and Grace in my previous fic [Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551746/chapters/51378751). In particular, Dani hasn’t yet let go of that little comment from Grace about the person she loves most. Warning, a bit of jealousy from Dani in this one.

_“I love everything about you except the fact that you’re not mine.” – anonymous_

Dani toweled herself dry in the bathtub, enjoying the feeling of being clean again. God bless Carl’s wife, Alicia for being so welcoming to all of them and letting them spend the night. She’d given Dani and Grace the guest room, complete with a bathroom. And she’d given Sarah Carl’s office which had a pull-out couch. 

Dani had to admit, she felt kind of giddy sharing a room with Grace. She’d recently come to terms that she had the biggest crush on her protector. At first, she couldn’t understand her own feelings. She’d never been attracted to the same sex before. But there was just something about Grace that touched something deep in her. She couldn’t explain it. But in such a short period, their resident time-traveler had become the most important person in her world.

The thought brought a wave of guilt to Dani. She hated that she hadn’t taken Grace’s side when they were coming up with a plan. She knew Grace just wanted to keep her safe, and any risk to her life was too great a risk for Grace. But she was just so tired of running and hiding. She knew Grace must have felt ganged-up on when nobody wanted to go with her plan. Dani had no regrets with them going for the killbox option. But she did feel pretty rotten that choosing that plan put her at odds with Grace.

Dani quickly put on the fresh set of clothes that Alicia had given her. She quickly combed her wet hair back and made her way out of the bathroom. The first thing Dani saw upon walking out was Grace sitting on the bed, looking out the window. 

“Hey, sorry, I didn’t know you were waiting for the bathroom,” Dani said, apologetically.

“I don’t need it,” Grace answered. Of course, she didn’t. She was keeping an eye out on Dani, making sure she’d always be just a step or two away in case the Rev-9 caught up to them. Nevermind that they had Sarah and a terminator just downstairs also protecting Dani, it was obvious Grace refused to put Dani’s life in any hands other than her own.

Dani made her way to the bed and sat beside Grace. “Look, Grace, I’m sorry I couldn’t take your side back there. On principle, I always want to have your back, but I just couldn’t bear the thought of more running, more hiding. I didn’t mean to get so heated up about it.”

“I didn’t take it personally, Dani. Don’t worry about it. Sometimes, my priority to protect you, gives me this sort of tunnel-vision. You were right, we can’t run and hide forever. With Carl by our side, this is probably the best chance we’ll get,” Grace said.

“Still…. I feel terrible. I’m just so desperate to gain some control of my life back. I guess taking a stand gives that back to me, or at least the illusion of it,” Dani said.

Grace nodded. “I understand.”

“Look, Grace, I’m not trying to die. I understand what you had to give up to protect me. I promise, I will do my best to make sure your sacrifice isn’t in vain,” Dani said, reaching for Grace’s hand.

“I know. You don’t have to worry about me. You have enough on your mind.”

“Of course, I worry about you. Just because I’m not as equipped to protect you as the other way around, it doesn’t mean you’re not always on my mind.”

Grace smiled. “Thanks, Dani. That means a lot.”

“And I’m not just saying that because I need you alive to protect me. Even if you were completely useless, I’d still worry about you,” Dani said, grinning.

Grace laughed. “Of course. It never even crossed my mind.”

Dani was able to release the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Grace didn’t hold her any ill will for not taking her side earlier that day. Although, looking back on her plan, Dani did see there might have been some advantages to being stuck with Grace in some mineshaft. Just the two of them. Dani shook her head and mentally chastised herself for where her thoughts were going. Besides, Grace made it very clear she loved someone else. Someone she left behind. 

“Hey Grace…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you regret taking on this mission?”

“Never! Why would you even ask that?” Grace said, sounding somewhat offended.

“It’s kind of a thankless job. And I certainly haven’t made your job easy. I was just wondering if it ever crossed your mind to just throw me at the Rev-9 and call it a day,” Dani said, only half-jokingly.

Grace giggled. Actually, honest-to-god, giggled. Dani hadn’t expected that. “No, Dani, I’ve never considered giving you up to the Rev-9…. Now, have I ever considered smacking some sense into you? A few dozen times, yeah.”

It felt great to share a laugh with Grace. But there was that little detail that still bothered Dani. “Grace?” Dani asked, tentatively.

“Yeah?”

“Who’d you leave behind?” Dani asked.

Grace quickly turned somber. A part of Dani regretted dredging up painful memories for Grace, but her curiosity, and dare she admit, her jealousy, won out.

“My commander,” Grace said, simply.

“Oh,” Dani said, not expecting that answer. “Tell me about him.”

“ _She_ was my whole world. I’d die for her. In fact, it was the thought of her being left so vulnerable that made me volunteer to become an augment. I wanted to always be able to protect her…”

“Yet, you left her to protect me. That doesn’t make any sense,” Dani said.

Grace sighed, running her hand through her short hair. “You had no one here. She uhhh… she had an entire resistance keeping her safe. There were three other augments besides myself. With my departure, another took my place by her side.” The pain on Grace’s face broke Dani’s heart.

“How could you choose me, a complete stranger, instead of your commander? How could you leave her knowing you would never see her again?” Dani asked, still unable to comprehend the magnitude of Grace’s sacrifice.

“Because if you died here in this time, then I would have never met her anyway. No one would have made it. You are more important than anything,” Grace said.

“I wish you would just tell me what it is that apparently makes me so important,” Dani said, getting up, completely frustrated. “Am I really some Mother Mary like Sarah says? Did I discover something in the future that helps fight these machines? Did I save some important man’s life? Tell me something!”

“I can’t… I don’t know what telling you might do to the future,” Grace said. Dani could feel her temper start to bubble over.

“Did your commander give you orders not to tell me?” Dani said, angrily. 

Grace started to shake her head. “It’s more complicated than that, you see -”

“You know what, forget it! On second thought, I don’t care why your commander doesn’t want me to know. What I’d rather know is what do you even see in your commander that she’d earn such undying loyalty from you?”

“Look, Dani -”

“And you know what,” Dani said, completely riled up at this point. “I don’t even think your commander cares for you half as much as you care for her. Because if I was your commander, I would have never let you go!”

Grace gave her an odd look. She didn’t say anything for a moment. “You don’t understand, she didn’t want to let me go. But I insisted, and at the end of the day, she understood as well as I, what was at stake if you didn’t make it.”

“I wouldn’t have cared if it was baby Jesus himself that the Rev-9 went back in time to try to assassinate. I would have never allowed you to leave me!” Dani said.

“It’s not like that. I was -”

“And you know, come to think of it, how much did you even care for your commander? I mean, you left her after all. Here you are, not trusting anyone else to keep an eye on me, yet you let others take your place in keeping your commander safe.”

Grace looked like someone just doused her with ice-water. Dani immediately felt like a heel. The feeling of envy was completely foreign to her. She realized immediately that her outburst stemmed from her own insecurities. She was jealous of this nameless, faceless commander who obviously owned Grace’s heart. 

Dani quickly debated what type of apology would be most appropriate. “I’m so sorry. That was uncalled for, Grace. I unreservedly apologize. I don’t know what got into me,” Dani said, sitting back down. “Actually, I do know what came over me. I was jealous. I admit it. When you told me out in the woods that you’d left the person you loved most behind…. I wish it had been me.”

Grace looked stunned speechless.

Dani continued. “I don’t know when it happened. I really couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when I wanted to be the person you loved most…. But there it is. Somewhere in the middle of all this, I fell in love with you.”

“Dani, I -”

“No, please don’t say anything. I just…. I’m embarrassed enough. And I can’t believe I just admitted all this to you, but I said some pretty awful things about your commander. I just didn’t want you to think I was an asshole.”

There was complete silence from Grace. Dani just kept looking at her hands, twiddling her thumbs. When Dani couldn’t stand the awkward silence anymore she looked up. To her everlasting surprise, Grace was smiling at her. A smile that seemed genuinely amused.

“I just spilled my heart to you, and you’re finding this funny?” Dani said, annoyed.

Grace’s smile just grew wider. She opened her mouth, seemingly about to speak when a knock sounded at the door. Dani shook her head. What timing! “Come in.”

It was Alicia, bringing in an electric fan. “I hope you both are finding everything okay. It’s very rare Carl has brought any friends here, I don’t get to play host very often.”

“Everything is wonderful, Alicia, we really appreciate it,” Dani said, honestly.

“Good, I’m happy to hear that. Come on, dinner is ready. It will get cold soon,” Alicia said, ushering them out the door.

“I’ll be right behind you, I just need to use the bathroom,” Grace said, which Dani was thankful for. She had no doubt she was still blushing. A few moments away from Grace might give her time to get her equilibrium back. 

Grace watched Dani and Alicia make their way out the door and down the stairs. Grace couldn’t help the grin on her face. Of all the things she expected Dani to say, it certainly wasn’t that. There had always been a connection between them that Grace hoped would still be there even in the past. She had hoped that they eventually could be more one day. She couldn’t describe how happy she was that it didn’t take long at all for Dani to return her feelings. She could only pray that they’d have time to actually be together.

Grace also couldn’t help but feel amused that Dani was jealous of essentially herself. She almost laughed at the absurdity of it. It also felt nice that for the first time, it wasn’t Grace who was jealous, but Dani. As a teen, Grace had hated all the men – and women – who gravitated towards Dani. Most were subtle about their intentions, others not so much. Even that young, Grace already had the biggest crush on her guardian. But Dani always just treated her like a little sister.

It wasn’t until Grace had returned at twenty-two years old, after having left for two years to train with Captain Ramirez, that Dani began seeing her in a new light. When they were finally together, Dani would often tease Grace when she had confessed her feelings of jealousy with the various men and women Dani socialized with on the rare occasions she had time. 

Dani would just shake her head at Grace and asked her why she hadn’t just asked who those people were. Dani assured Grace that they had all just been friends. Grace smiled wistfully. She wished that her commander could see her now. How the tides have turned. It felt kind of good to know she could make the unflappable Daniella Ramos lose her cool over her perceived lack of position in her life. 

Whenever Grace got jealous over Dani, she’d just get reminded that jealousy was merely the fear of comparison. And Dani always made sure that Grace knew she had nothing to fear. There was no comparison for Dani. Grace chuckled to herself. She started to make her way down the stairs to join the others for dinner. She’d enjoy her newfound knowledge for the moment. But soon enough, Dani, just like the Dani she left behind, would realize that in Grace’s heart, she had no competition. 

**Author’s Note:** I wanted very badly to have Dani find out that she was Grace’s commander all along. But because this series focuses on missing scenes from the film, I didn’t feel I had any license to add something that would make Grace’s reveal on the plane become nonsensical. Perhaps I might add my own version of the reveal in my other fic [Fate Binds Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614152/chapters/51539728), as I have more creative freedom in that one. Since it won’t follow all the events in the film. Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think. If you guys want to drop me a msg, feel free to e-mail me at kooky.krumbs@yahoo.com 


End file.
